fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa Dimaggio
Rosa DiMaggio (ローザ・ディマジオ, Rōza Dimajio) is a student of La Pucelle Academy; and Tsuruko Sejren's partner as well as her eccentric roommate. However, there is much more to this young woman than meets the eye. She is a mysterious young girl who is the very first person to greet Tsuruko at La Pucelle Academy. Despite facing many hardships, carrying a dark past and a heavy burden, Rosa remains a caring and upbeat person. Initially unknown to her friends, Rosa's actions have a large impact on their lives and those of the people around her. Rosa is a Cyborg (サイボー, Saibōgu); a mage who has been upgraded cybernetically as she had lost most of her body in an explosion. In reality, Rosa is the Berserk Light Dragon, Indra (荒れ光竜・インドラ, Arekōryū Indora); whose sole mission is that to slay the Tyrant Dragon Vritra. Appearance Rosa appears as a teenage girl; she is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance, despite her heritage. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. She has large, D-cupped breasts, wide and womanly hips, a shapely rear, a thin waist, long, beautiful legs, and a perfect physique. Possessing blonde hair, her hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and emerald eyes. Normally, she will wear casual attire, but when she heads into battle, her clothes completely change. As a cyborg, Rosa's right arm and everything from the hips down were transformed into machinery. Her battle attire is a mixture of yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a small body of fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wears an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wears brown, mid-calf platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She also wears finger-less black gloves. Personality and Traits Sweet, beautiful, gentle and maternal, Rosa always looks for the brighter side of life and tries not to let the little things get to her. She's an optimist by nature and has a soft feminine charm and speaks in a heavy southern accent. She's somewhat pragmatic and down to earth, though she's also a good-natured flirt. Despite her girly ways, she has a tomboyish streak in her, especially when it comes to her love of sports; martial arts in particular. Rosa has a childlike innocence, and is considerate, understanding, upbeat, and at times, headstrong and stubborn. Rosa is empathetic, easily driven to tears, and cares deeply for other people, Tsuruko in particular; she remains positive in situations others deem hopeless. She tries to learn as much as possible, and has developed a habit of collecting information on anything new. The urge to know sometimes drives her into doing odd things, or making others do odd things for her; she even carries a small handbook around to write down everything she ever recorded. She has a very cheerful and loud exterior, which exasperates others at times. She is also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. She's no pushover from either a physical or a mental standpoint, having a strong sense of courage and determination, and she enjoys competition, though she's never a sore loser. She holds deep love for her friends and family and while she's not afraid to speak her mind, she has their best interests in mind and is always willing to offer her support. Although she usually has good intentions, Rosa tends to cause problems or make things worse. Though she possesses similar qualities and ideas to Tsuruko, such as helping others when needed, she is a daring person who will rise up to any challenge and show that she is not a pushover. She is also generous and altruistic, as she is willing to fight for the sake of her friends and for those she considers her family, including underprivileged children that she helped raise. Though occasionally portrayed as comic relief, she is essential to the plot and the series' overall theme. She is an enthusiastic warrior, who claims using magic is about fighting to help people you love. Rosa has a strong admiration, and an albeit fan-girlish personality towards Tsuruko, since she knew that Tsuruko is the last member of the Sejren Clan, and even refers to Tsuruko as the "crown jewel" of Earth Land. Rosa treats Tsuruko with the utmost respect and is eager to do things for Tsuruko that will please her, such for Tsuruko as new class representative of their class. She tries to cheer up her friends when they're down, and see the bright side of things, but her bubbly personality is a façade to hide her fear and guilt. Despite this, she is very suspicious and stubborn, and has a fear of clowns due to an incident on her fifth birthday. Since being upgraded to a cyborg, Rosa has had mixed feelings about the experience. Though she has struggled with being a cyborg, she appreciated the abilities her mechanical limbs provided and their usefulness in battle. History Interestingly, Rosa is no mere high school student. Four hundred years ago, Rosa was a resident of Hargeon; and during the Human-Dragon War, she lost her family at the hands of the Everlasting Darkness Dragon; after meeting at an orphanage, Rosa and a young man known as Tenchi Sejren became friends; and Tenchi decided to become a dragon to protect Rosa and their home and Rosa tagged along. By being imbued with the power of dragons, Rosa and Tenchi were granted the power of Ragnarok and given mission to destroy the Source of Magic. In the war's climax, Rosa was too scared to use the power of Ragnarok, so Tenchi became the Tyrant Dragon Vritra alone, but only scarred the shell of the Source of Magic. Taking pity on the people of Earth Land, the Exalted One intervened and crystallized Rosa and Tenchi before they could finish the job. The crystallized forms of Rosa and Tenchi were placed within the Vestige, which was taken into the Source of Magic in the war's aftermath. Four hundred years later, Rosa and Tenchi awaken from crystal stasis. Rosa has lost the memory of their previous goal and her own dragon form; to keep more people from getting hurt, Tenchi pretends he has as well, then later takes on the burden of transforming fully into Vritra to spare his old friend the guilt and pain. Although Tenchi's dragon power is scorched and unchanging, Rosa's dragon power is still active. Tenchi is unwilling to stand by and watch Rosa become the Berserk Light Dragon, and vows to complete their mission; wiping her memory as he used Compact Regression upon her, Tyrant Dragon Vritra takes up an entirely new identity, to change the world for Rosa's sake. Rosa herself was left wandering the lands, in search of the answers to her past. However, upon meeting Raike Sejren, she suddenly realized who she was—and what her old friend has come to, all in the pursuit of fulfilling a promise. Determined to stop him, Rosa fabricated an entirely new personality—that of a clumsy and ditzy teenage girl, in order to find Vritra and end him by her own hands; to save him from falling further into darkness. Some time during her travels, Rosa was heavily injured; and as a result, her right arm and everything from the hips down was converted into metal—making her a cyborg. Despite this loss, it did not affect Rosa too much—seeing her new status as a blessing, as she could use the new limbs in order to find Vritra easier. Synopsis Equipment Vort Grenade (ボルトグレネード, Boruto Gurenēdo): Vort Grenade is the name of Rosa's greaves; they are classified as "Supreme Velocity Flame Shoes". Vort Grenade's design are mainly white, with black heels and soles, and what seems to be a red strip of metal lines the bottom of each greave—along the sides of the greaves are numerous gems encrusted within the stainless steel of Vort Grenade. The strip at the bottom of each greave has a spot where the red has been scratched off, as a sort of "battle scar". The bottom of each greave is black, and has a pattern of small "jets" which Rosa uses to propel herself forward. The shells initially wrapped around it are red and orange. Each magazine consists of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both greaves are fully loaded. Whenever Rosa is running, her movement creates the illusion that she is skating. This is because the jets on the soles of Vort Grenade propel her forward at a constant pace, but she moves as if she is simply skating along the ground; thus drastically increasing her speed. Vort Grenade is made of a devilish metal which absorbs organic material and transforms it to steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the greaves. The greaves have small drills on each toes capable of extending during some attacks, as well as small saws allowing Rosa to cut through enemies with kicks. Additionally, Vort Grenade's offensive function seem to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy; which is released from the jets on the soles of the greaves. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames whenever Rosa kicks towards her opponent, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However no solid projectiles are ever fired as evidenced by enemies being knocked back, but lacking exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Rosa fights primarily with kicks, focusing on a form of kickboxing, a style she has derived from her special combat training, and is rarely seen using her arms or fists when fighting, very much like Tsuruko, whom she mentored in the art of fighting. When in battle, she primarily fights her opponents by using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Rosa can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc. striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Her fighting style frees the use of her hands and prevents her from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to her. As a result; Rosa tends to drop into certain stances in which her upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing her hands inside their pockets or crossing her arms together across her chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires her to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. Rosa boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skills, her fighting style allows Rosa to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries She can even deflect and parry magical blasts with her kicks, at both close range and long range. Rosa can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. Rosa's strength originates from her White Dragon Slayer Magic and relies heavily on their execution. By using her magic in conjuring with her moves, Rosa can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. To boost her offensive power, Vort Grenade has barrels implanted inside the jets that use bullets, and, when triggered, cause flames to erupt from the greaves to deal more damage. Her kicks can shoot explosive rounds towards enemies at a distance, or create explosions in her foes' faces. *'Hyakueretsukyaku' (百裂脚, Hundred Rending Kick): Rosa's signature technique; when using the Hyakuretsukyaku, she stands on one leg and kicks rapidly, or "at the speed of lightning", with her other leg extended out. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits. These several hits can add up to an impressive amount of damage when not blocked, and does a small amount of chip damage even when blocked. The kicks impact at incredible speeds, striking like a meteor shower, attacking relentlessly and assaulting everything in her wake; Rosa has shown that she is able to kick for sixteen seconds straight before having to take a breather. If most of the hits connect unblocked, they could quite possibly dizzy the opponent. However, above all, Hyakuretsukyaku is deadliest when used against a cornered foe, due to the limited amount of space to escape it, even when blocked. *'Rider Kick' (ライダーキック, Raidā Kikku): Rosa's ultimate technique; when performing the Rider Kick, she utilizes Vort Grenade to accelerate her movements to tremendous speeds—so fast that the opponent cannot see where she is moving—then, by jumping forward, she unleashes a powerful flying side kick that attacks the opponent head-on—slamming down upon the opponent with her feet with a strike that equals over 300 tons in weight, more than enough to completely shatter the opponent into innumerable fragments. The only major weakness of this technique is that Rosa has to focus all her power into her legs, forcing her to lower her arms and enter a guardless stance; which can allow the opponent to strike; as she focuses all of her power while maintaining her center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot; shattering any defenses and severely winding them. Robotic Armaments: As a cyborg, Rosa has a huge array of extremely destructive weapons concealed in her arms, including two rapid-fire machine guns, two flamethrowers, two missile launchers, two unconventional rocket-propelled exploding drills that function similar to missiles and energy cannons. She can also rapidly rotate her hands and lock-on to a number of surrounding enemies, then release to attack with a laser. She as eight single-barrel weapons deployed around her wrists are seen that fire a spray of pellets that can blow away anything in close range. However, she's shown to be able to hit foes with them well outside of effective range. She is also armed with explosive rounds for her machine guns, as evidenced by the damage she caused to the base she was sealed in by only firing for a few seconds. Even with all these weapons, Rosa is rather inaccurate; despite the fact that she has some form of targeting system, most notably when she is firing many shots in every direction with expectations that some of them will hit. She only uses it for certain weapons, but why she wouldn't use it for all her armaments is unknown. Lastly, she displays built-in arm weapons that can fold out eight semi-automatic guns all around her wrists instead of just replacing her hands with them; and she was also able to replace her hands with two powerful black Miniguns. Rosa is described as a "walking arsenal" due to being equipped with a considerable amount of weaponry, giving her "more firepower than several demon hordes combined," according to an onlooker. Furthermore, she is apparently capable of carrying roughly half the firepower of all of the Magic Council. *'Z-Buster' (ゼットバスター, Zetto Basutā): The Z-Buster is a personalized arm cannon that Rosa manifests by pumping energy into her right hand and then solidifying it while keeping the image of an arm cannon in mind, essentially forming the Z-Buster from pure willpower and energy. Rosa can transform any of her arms into a powerful arm cannon to attack, and has an energy amplifier that allows it to be charged up and release a more powerful shot. The Z-Buster releases highly condensed blasts of white light that can burn the surrounding area it comes into contact with, and even leave those who stare at it temporarily blind; it has a high rate of fire, enabling Rosa to overwhelm her foes with a near continuous stream of blasts. In its weakest form it is capable of puncturing steel and destroying boulders. The charged version can blow a five foot diameter hole in a wall of solid diamond. What is interesting to note is that her buster system is potentially extremely powerful in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. Interestingly, she may also have a faulty or nonexistent targeting system, explaining her reliance on spread-fire weapons and explosives; not even appearing to be trying to aim. *'Super Powered Tyrant Breaker' (超力鳴動破, Chōrikihaōha): This spell in particular was created for the sole purpose of slaying Tyrant Dragon Vritra, which is indicated by the name. In order to cast Super Powered Tyrant Breaker, she gathers magical energy within her body and condenses it; as she activates her cyborg functions; unleashing her true might, showing her full arsenal. Her arsenal includes two rapid-fire machine guns, two flamethrowers, two missile launchers, two unconventional rocket-propelled exploding drills that function similar to missiles and energy cannons—a fearsome display, indeed. At a single thought, Rosa unleashes a beautiful geometric curtain of death; an en masse firing solution. However despite its power, this attack can only fire in a forward direction. At any time, Rosa can initiate this attack without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her pointer finger. She can fire beams of energy without pause, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red. The energy beams released by this spell contain incredible power—a single one of them is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike; essentially becoming an overwhelming stream of absolute destruction, spreading out for miles, ensuring that nothing is left standing. Physical Prowess High Strength: With the power of her kicks, Rosa could easily break through rock and leave footprints on iron. Against numerous foes, the wind alone from one of her kicks was great enough to strike a number of cannonballs in mid-air, and cause them to lose their fire and fall to the ground, motionless. Although Rosa is primarily known for her incredible leg strength, the rest of her body is shown to be just as superhumanly strong and durable, including her arms, which enables her to use an array of handstands, for her fighting style, which makes her much more versatile in certain combat situations. In fact, she is so powerful, that she is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing her to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that she can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Rosa is able to lift and press 75 metric tons, and she can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight with her non-mechanical hand; a shocking display of fearsome power in itself. Her strength allows Rosa to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike using her finger, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. Rosa is able to break the neck of a demon with only a kick, critically damaging it, and not showing any trouble afterwards; as well as shatter an Ice-Make construct with a sweeping kick. Due to being part-cyborg, Rosa possesses tremendous strength in her mechanical limbs and can extend them several times their length to improve her reach. Immense Speed: Rosa is also quite agile, and quick on her feet, swiftly blocking and dodging attacks while moving from place to place without lag, being able to do fast shifting and evasive flips to move around in combat. With Vort Grenade, Rosa can hover-skate at supersonic speeds, even nearing that of hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough to nearly equal the speeds that Tsuruko can run at, making her one of the fastest characters in the series. She can also use the momentum from Vort Grenade's shots to propel herself in battle as well as spin herself around extremely quickly, much like how Tsuruko fights with Dragredder. She is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance herself on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. In addition, her agility allows her to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpasses even the finest human acrobat. She can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. Lastly, Rosa's sprinting abilities have reached a point where she can momentarily run under water; not only is she not slowed down by the weight of water, but she can run to a degree of incredible speed as fast as a leviathan, with her speed underwater on par with a leviathan while under water. She has rocket boosters in her feet for flight; something that enhances the speed of Vort Grenade even more. High Durability: Due to her cybernetic nature, Rosa has demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from some of Gary Straights' attacks, and emerging unharmed from most of E's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an incredible amount of resilience. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and merely shrugs it off; and she can smash spires of Lacrima with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Rosa has endured, she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, Rosa appears to be very durable, as shown by how she has a very high defense and survived in Bevelle while in shutdown mode for many years. However, her cybernetic nature is also a liability. Magnets could be used to restrain her and EMP (electromagnetic pulse) blasts could disable her limbs, which would render her helpless; furthermore, she's been susceptible to forces that can take control of technology, such as nanites. Due to being only half-Cyborg, her robotic limbs lack an actual battery; as such, overuse of her more powerful abilities, such as her laser cannon and shield generator, could greatly tire her out, and extreme overexertion has the potential to kill her. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Thanks to her heritage, Rosa is in possession of an absolutely overwhelming amount of magical power. Rosa has natural control over the exertion of her magical power, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality; the magical energy itself is a vibrant golden, crackling intensely when Rosa focuses. White Dragon Slayer Magic White Dragon Slayer Magic (白の滅竜魔法, Haku no Metsuryū Mahō): White Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes light. Despite being Indra, Rosa is unable to utilize White Dragon Magic proper, because she had never fully transformed into the Berserk Light Dragon. Due to the destiny not being played out, the Light Dragon Magic was downgraded into White Dragon Slayer Magic—however, despite the downgrade, Rosa is said to be the strongest Light Dragon to ever exist. White Dragon Slayer Magic allows Rosa to transform the physiology of her body into that of a White Dragon. Consequently, this Magic allows her to both produce and control light from any part of her body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Rosa's White Dragon Slayer fighting style allows her to use White Dragon Slayer magic to change her own body into light, in both offensive and defensive style. Rosa is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from her hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), all of them being very devastating. The composition of the light seems to shift from hard (for offensive techniques and several defensive techniques) to it's regular form (for mobility and most defensive techniques) on a whim. However, because they are light, Rosa's offensive attacks can only travel in straight lines, though in most instances, they are able to be rebounded off surfaces to shoot around corners. However, while it does possess high offensive power, the main use for White Dragon Slayer Magic in Rosa's case is that it is mainly used as a supplementary magic of sorts; it is called the "Light of Purification"; meaning that most of the time, the light that Rosa generates is capable of healing and boosting the powers of her allies—focusing mainly on recovery and support, meaning that Rosa serves as a White Mage (白魔道士, Shiromadōshi, White Magic Adherent) of sorts. Rosa focuses far more on using her White Dragon Slayer Magic than she does its offensive counterpart; meaning that she is quite possibly one of the best healers around. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. In addition to healing, White Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies’ physical prowess. As the most powerful White Dragon Slayer to exist, Rosa has domination over the element of light, allowing her to take an opponent's light-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it her own; Rosa controls all of the light in the area and she can manipulate it to her will. Additionally, she can employ her healing upon herself, something thought impossible until now; however, it is not as effective as it would be on others. As well as the added benefits of her elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives Rosa a much greater level of endurance. Rosa is endowed with a much more powerful sense of smell than that of a human. Another Dragon Slayer trait is the ability to roar extremely loud like a dragon. Rosa can consume light, with the exception of the light she has created, to replenish her energy reserves (though she is naturally insusceptible to the light that she created as well as those coming from other sources). In addition, with this ability, Rosa can defy gravity to eliminate her own weight, making her even more mobile and harder to hit. Rosa's White Dragon Slayer Magic has been described as the Unmovable Shield; due to its high defensive and healing properties, as .a counter to Tyrant Dragon Vritra's Solar Dragon Magic which is known as the Unstoppable Spear. *'White Dragon's Roar' (白竜の咆哮, Hakuryū no Hōkō): White Dragon Slayer Magic is a White Dragon Slayer Magic Spell; it is the White Dragon Slayer's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of light. Rosa first inhales, gathering light within her mouth; adding her own magical power into the mixture to serve as a propellant to the light; charging it up for a few moments. Once the charging phase has been completed, Rosa unleashes a mighty roar which is released forward in the form of a powerful laser, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Rosa is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. The whiplash of the attack can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind her at the time of attack. The beam is powerful enough to strike multiple enemies and even two adjacent foes simultaneously; violently pushing the intended opponent and objects around them away from her with overwhelming blunt force. Despite being such a small beam, the range of the White Dragon's Roar is vast and its attack power is positively enormous; this is because the thin beam contains all the power of the light compressed. The trajectory of the laser can be altered, allowing Rosa to strike more than one opponent. When it impacts upon the foe's body, it explodes violently, releasing an immense amount of light bright enough to blind the foe and also inflict tremendous damage. After, through unknown means, devouring a suitcase that was thrown by Kaguya Kobayashi at her during their first meeting, Rosa was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. *'White Dragon's Iron Kick' (白竜の鉄蹴り, Hakuryū no Tekkeri): Rosa's signature spell; when performing White Dragon's Iron Kick; Rosa charges light within her foot—before swiftly turning away from the opponent and bending down, before throwing a fast back kick into the opponent's torso. This initial strike has Rosa spinning around as she delivers the kick; which works similar to a vacuum; if the foe is caught by the initial blow; then they will be struck the successive eight times. It is one of Rosa's most powerful blows; mostly because of it's "multi-hit" feature which doubles the damage as the light spread out onto the opponent, swirling around them in a powerful spiral, creating a grinding drill effect that blasts into the opponent, inflicting major damage and launching them far away, creating an impact which is powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge. The amount of time in which these actions transpire make it seem as if the opponent has been kicked with the force of a powerful cannon shell, blowing them away instantly. Despite its basicness, Rosa prefers to use White Dragon's Iron Kick to finish opponents, as it is a stylish and graceful way to win the battles, and has different powerful variants as a result. White Dragon's Iron Kick also covers a lot of horizontal distance, allowing her to strike an airborne opponent from several meters away. *'Pixie Circle' (ピクシーサークル, Pikushiisaakuru): Pixie Circle is the first healing spell for Rosa; upon activation, a small circular glyph of light appears underneath the targeted character, with a leaf motif in the design. As the circle is drawn, the light rises up, appearing as a thin wall, healing the target. It is Rosa's fastest healing spell with the lowest magical cost. Unlike other area-based healing spells, where the area of effect is determined once the spell incantation is complete, Pixie Circle's area of effect follows the character it is cast upon. This allows it to be used in situations where the target may be moving; however, the amount of health recovered and its initial area of effect are extremely small, requiring characters to be practically touching for it to take effect; however, it can expand exponentially. Once the glyph has formed when it expands, spheres of light rise up, purifying all allies excluding those that are away from the glyph by completely restoring their magical energy and stamina and curing them of any status ailments before finally granting them a stat boost. While allies are being cured and boosted, the circle also flashes with holy energy of the element of light, damaging every single enemy on the field, unless said enemy is unaffected by light magic. It can be used to recover a substantial amount of magical energy and health for herself at minimal cost and time. *'White Dragon's Surge' (白竜の波浪, Hakuryū no Harō): A powerful supplementary spell; when performing White Dragon's Surge, Rosa focuses upon her targets and expands her magical energy towards them, temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power and speed. In addition, it also boosts their defensive power. It grants a tremendous boost in power all around the board; the targets receive an enormous augmentation; enough to buff them up to at least SS-Class level mages, who are capable of throwing down with the best of them; aside from bolstering their speed, increases the chances of landing a critical hit. It also enhances their offensive power for a certain period of time. It triples the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power; increasing their physical and magical defenses by halving all damage done to them, including offensive and curative spells, as well as physical attacks, including attacks unleashed armed, and those unarmed. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that the White Dragon's Surge spell misses. While more often than not utilized on her allies, Rosa is capable of casting it upon herself in order to turn herself into a fast-moving whirling dervish of destruction. *'White Dragon's Seal Wall' (白竜の封壁, Hakuryū no Fūheki): A powerful supplementary spelling dealing in stalling the opponent; when casting White Dragon's Seal Wall, Rosa gathers light within her hands, before touching the ground—this sends the light into the ground, as it tracks the opponents down and forms circles of light beneath their feet momentarily—locking on to her foes, Rosa snaps her fingers, causing the light beneath the ground to erupt in an enormous veil of gold that reaches the sky; constricting and whirling around the foe as to trap them in the light. The spell is designed to slow her opponent down and make it difficult to inflict damage or even to attack. Just utilizing White Dragon's Seal Wall not a way to win by itself; it is usually used as a means to an end; and due to her several other healing spells and offensive attacks, Rosa will definitely benefit from this strategy; being able to protect herself from both attacks and damage. The power of White Dragon's Seal Wall can stop attacks for a few minutes, to locking her opponent down as long as they are on the field—however, it takes a fair while to regain the magical energy drained from this spell, and Rosa could possibly only utilize it four-five times before she had exhausted herself from her magical power. *'White Dragon's Heal Wind' (白竜の癒し風, Hakuryū no Iyashifū): Yet another healing spell; Rosa finds the calm within the battle while light flows down from the heavens, as the light transfigures into life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the target. This life energy flows into her system to purge it of all wounds; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds. With this, Rosa settles her mind, receiving a blessing from above. It grants Rosa the ability to automatically revive from being knocked as long as the status in effect. However, she can use it on others than herself; as she can use it to revive an ally from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. Once upgraded enough, it becomes one of Rosa's most useful spells; it is one of the most effective but costly ways to revive her allies. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire area, healing all allies significantly at a fixed rate. This is one of the most effective healing spells to exist, but because of this, the casting time and amount of magical energy used to utilize it are very high to prevent its constant use. It should be noted that White Dragon's Healing Wind restores magical energy and vitality to Rosa equivalent to half of her own magical power, making it an extremely useful and potent healing spell. **'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. ***'Great Gospel' (グレート・ゴスペル, Gurēto Gosuperu): Rosa's first Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and the one most associated with her—in fact, Great Gospel is synonymous with Rosa DiMaggio; symbolized by the holy rain that descends from the heavens whenever it is utilized; normally a sign of safeness and repentance. When performing Great Gospel, Rosa clasps her hands, closing her eyes, beginning to sing. "You better back off now; before the sky falls down! Turning into dust and fade away, just can't seem to get you out of my brain! I realize what I am fighting for...Until the end, I'll live inside of you...So I can see; standing in front of a broken mirror!" The lyrics resound throughout the air, as her tone calls down a holy torrent of rain from the heavens, descending upon the area while it pours down, shrouding the area in azure. The water possesses a purifying effect, healing her allies of all of their status ailments; while it additionally fully heals them and restores all of their magical power—essentially, they are in top shape once more. Lastly, the holy rain that pours down from the skies is so intense that as well as healing and rejuvenating them, it renders them fully invulnerable for a short period of time. Great Gospel is the single greatest healing spell in existence, and there is absolutely nothing to prove otherwise, as Rosa is a healer without peer. What is interesting to note that the lyrics that she sings when casting this spell are that of the song Broken Mirror by Boom Boom Satellites—a song recognized as the theme of Gai Nagareboshi from the Rising Phoenix series, the author's previous work. In this case, the theme is also applicable to Tsuruko; Rosa's best friend. *** Stardust Indra Promotion (劈白光荒れ竜変化(スターダスト・インドラ・プロモーション), Sutādasuto Indora Promōshon, Japanese for "Bursting White Light Berserk Dragon Metamorphosis"): Rosa's ultimate Dragon's Slayer's Secret Art; it is also said to be a forbidden spell due to the process of activating it causing harm to Rosa. When activating Stardust Indra Promotion; immense amounts of light surround Rosa as it gathers and converges—shrouding her body as she transforms; releasing a burst of light that covers a wide area, blinding the people in the vicinity as Rosa emerges in her new form. In the form of the Berserk Light Dragon Indra, Rosa has become a figure resembling a Chinese dragon; with a long, snake-like body—her textures are light green, white, and red. Her head possesses three elongated prongs protruding from the back, resembling a trident of sorts—the rest of her body is heavily armoured, surrounding her upper body and wings; the armour is embedded with numerous sapphires and rubies as pauldrons are linked on her shoulders, connecting her arms and wings. Her wings themselves take upon the form of several sheets of metallic light that protrude outwards in numerous directions, giving Rosa the appearance of a mix of mechanical and organic looks—overall, she has become a fearsome sight to behold. The Berserk Light Dragon Indra is the only thing capable of harming Tyrant Dragon Vritra; and as such, Rosa is the only person in the entire series, bar Excellen, capable of killing Vritra—as Indra, her powers are magnificently bolstered to the point that the only thing capable of stopping her cold is ironically Vritra itself. **'Flight': Being a dragon, Rosa possesses the ability to fly; using her large wings to travel over long distances and at high speeds, manoeuvre high up in the air and perform aerial assaults on those below her. However, Rosa more often than not finds herself showing off incredible displays of acrobatics without even thinking of taking such actions; this sometimes results in her crashing without warning. **'Overwhelming Strength': Given her now gargantuan size, Rosa is capable of easily reducing a house into rubbles simply by landing on it after flying high up into the sky. Her strength is shown to be enough to level small houses with a swipe of her tail, and she is also able to break through even the sturdiest defenses. **'Immense Durability': In this form, Rosa is shown to be capable of shrugging off many a powerful spell; even including Dragon Slayer Magic; which is supposed to be supremely effective against dragons. **'White Dragon's Descent' (白竜の降臨, Hakuryū no Kōrin): Rosa's most powerful spell; when preparing White Dragon's Descent, she flies into the air—high into the clouds as she gathers and converges stray sources of light upon her body, utilizing the air pressure generated by her ascent to gather more and more magical energy. Once this is done, she unleashes a powerful roar, releasing a large sphere, from which a number of shiny rays are fired towards the targets, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which cause heavy damage upon them, striking them in rapid succession, before they converge as the user punches forward at the same time, unleashing a very massive, horizontal column of light enveloping her mouth and a remarkable distance behind it. This move creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves her unharmed, but is lethal to the target, essentially reducing them to atoms at it's strongest point. Once this is done, weakening the target, Rosa descends downwards, snatching the foe up before flying into the sky once more—whirling around the skies as if she were traversing the world, before descending at a horrifying velocity, utilizing the momentum of the dive to toss the foe into the ground for overwhelming damage. This is, without a doubt, one of the strongest attacks to exist for a Dragon Slayer. Relationships Trivia *In post-Vedic myth, Vritra, an asura, stole all the water in the world and Indra drank much Soma to prepare himself for the battle with the huge serpent. He passed through Vritra's ninety-nine fortresses, slew the monster and brought water back to Earth. This neatly mirrors E and Rosa's relationship; as the Berserk Light Dragon Indra is the only thing that can permanently kill the Tyrant Dragon Vritra. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Human Category:Cyborg